particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Axminster
Axminster is a major city in Hutori. This article is about the Metropolitan Council of Axminster, which contains the city and its suburbs. Axminster is especially important because of its proximity to Bekenial and its status as the seat of House Lusk. Geography The Metropolitan Council is situated at the confluence of the rivers Adel and Laures among marshy plains and rolling, fertile hills. The council is divided up into thirty-eight chapters, corresponding to the thirty-eight distinct cities that comprise the Axminsteran conurbation. Demographics Axminster is a traditional home of the Telamonese and Selucian Lutheran minorities in Hutori, owing mainly to the Lusk family, which is Selucian Lutheran and lived in Telamon for nearly a century. The whole council has, as of 2892, an estimated 25.9 million inhabitants, with 11.3 in the city proper. It has one of the highest male:female ratios of any council, with 114 men for every 100 women. Economics Axminster's Metropolitan Council does not impose taxes on office buildings. This, combined with its easy access to Bekenial, has made it a popular destination for corporate headquarters and white-collar work of all kinds. In fact, Axminster is the most white-collar metropolitan council in all of Hutori, with relatively few factories along the Adel, mostly of the consumer-goods variety. Axminster is the toy-manufacturing capitol of Macon. Otherwise, the vast administrative structure of House Lusk and the enormous number of religious sites provide an enormous economic engine for the city. Politics Axminster has a ceremonial mayor and a powerful Council President who is elected from and by the legislature. The National Syndicalist Party is the dominant party, but many local parties exist, most notably parties like the Independent Luskite Monarchist Party and the Luskite Swedenborgian Party. The Metropolitan Council of Axminster government is headquartered at Johannesburg, which is up the river Laures from Axminster. Major Landmarks Lusk Palace Compound The Lusk Palace Compound is a large, grand palace campus that is a city unto itself, with more than 200,000 inhabitants spread out over three hundred acres. It contains the offices of administration for every part of the Lusk apparatus, including the Lutheran Church of Central Macon, the largest religious organization in Hutori, and the headquarters of Lusk Enterprises, the largest private corporation in Hutori. It is a major tourist attraction in addition to its function as an office and residential park, owing to its vast gardens. Coronation Gardens Beyond the Lusk Palace Gardens, the Prince Adrian I also purchased a thousand-acre plot of land in the center of the city to convert into the Coronation Gardens, a place where regnant princes were crowned. The gardens are popular as a recreation site for locals, and houses the horticulture school of Axminster Lutheran University. Axminster Lutheran University Axminster Lutheran University is the largest private institution of tertiary education in the world, with more than one hundred thousand students studying four hundred different subjects. It houses the famous Central Macon Seminary, the divinity school for the Lutheran Church of Central Macon. It is subsidized by the profits of Lusk Enterprises and private donors, and offers a highly competitive education in either English or Dutch. Arcologies Axminster is home to a growing number of arcologies. More than five million Axminsterans live and work in these enormous structures, which dominate the city skyline.